From U.S. Pat. No. 8,298,922 such a male RJ45 connector is known for an RJ45 connection cord, which is provided with a printed circuit board having two opposite faces and electrical conveyance tracks on each of those faces, a separation system configured to separate pairs of conducting wires comprised by the RJ45 connection cord, and a metallic outer shell partially enveloping the printed circuit.
The system for separating the pairs of conducting wires comprises two similar sub-assemblies produced from non-conducting material and which are mounted on respective opposite sides on the faces of the printed circuit.
The RJ45 connector comprises four self-stripping contact devices mounted proud on each of the faces of the printed circuit, as well as a shielding wall also mounted proud on each of the faces of the printed circuit.
Each separation sub-assembly comprises a body in which are provided four insertion cavities configured to receive two pairs of conducting wires, four grooves configured for each to receive an end of a respective self-stripping contact device, as well as an insertion slot configured to accommodate a respective shielding wall.